secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Vox Aeron Coalition
The Vox Aeron Coalition, also called the VAC or simply the VA for short, was a combat group established by Leia Mercy. They where a group based around fair play, focused on creating new and innovative tools and gadgets, and motivated by creating a fun and interesting arena for other groups to play in. They foght side by side as not just soldiers-in-arms, but also as friends. They would strive for fairness at every aspect in the Second Life Military Community. Combat is something they enjoyed and toke seriously although are quite lax about some things; After all people make mistakes and they learn from those. Brief History Vox Aeron Coalition was a rebirth of a former sl military group called Urramaich Union but is defunct now as of October 2010. Founded by Leia Mercy, and banded together with a few soldiers from TCG. Prior to the official development of VAC, former UU members disbanded into Vanguard after following Leia’s movement to preserve her original army group after a crude sim pull from a ‘ruthless’ financier. While serving under Vanguard, some of the first UU members started to leave the group in thoughts of unfair treatment of their military leader, Christoph Naumova. Realizing that core members of the UU were disappearing, Leia made another attempt to save the disbanded group by joining TCG. While under this new army, she soon began developing weapons and re-attracting strayed UU members to rejoin the TCG military group. During this time period, TCG members and UU members started to bond together forming new roots of a harmonic effort to preserve a “fair yet fun” fight to second life combat. As time continued to elapse, it became apparent that the lines of the two armies became ultimately blurred together where a new name had to take place and a hybrid structure of the two armies formed into what is now called Vox Aeron. Soon after the VA formed plans had been made for an official name change to follow as the military's "style adapted". Ranking Structure The VAC ranking structure is based off several forms of rank designation. The most simple being out standard IDs, for instance P ( Private ) or C ( Command ), however each rank is paired up with 1-10 numbers to form sub ranks, such as P-1 ( Private 1st) or C-4 (Command 4th class). What each rank means? To give you a run down of what each means and what your responsibilities are: Recruits - The soon to be foot soldiers of VAC who have yet to complete basic training. Privates - They are the basic foot troops, fresh out of recruitment, those who have yet to find an area of specialization. Enlisted - Standard foot troops, with access to higher tech levels. Enlisted-S - The first rank before NCO, they are given access to higher tech and are given more trust than normal members. Sergeant-R - The first rank of NCO, at this rank you gain the ability to lead raids and direct defense. the first rank Sergeant-S- Are the base commander first grade and raid leader superiors, they command defense and watch over the base in the absence of an officer. Master Sergeant- Are the OIC and second tier base commanders, they also command and lead 5 man groups, this rank comes with great responsibility and team work. Officer- Are the Division leaders and the Diplomatic core, They command 5 groups of 5 teams. Along side being diplomats, officers gather intel, and serve as MP ( Military police), recruiters and trainers, this rank is not given with out extreme trust. Officer-S - Have the same basic duties assigned to the officers, however being one tier higher gives them more capabilities than a standard officer. Command - are the highest form of leadership, the imperitorice's right hands, they make the decisions which effect the group as a whole, this rank is only given to individuals who have proven their loyalty to the group time and time again, any failure at this rank is unacceptable. Secondary Designations However each rank is now also given a second latin name. The following is the over all ranking structure excluding the seven stages of recruitment. P5: Legionarius P4: Legionarius Minor P3: Legionarius Major P2: Legionarius Elite P1: Optio E-5: Nauclerius E-4: Nauclerius Minor E-3: Nauclerius Major E-2: Nauclerois Elite E-1: Nauclerois Optio E-S5: Trierarchus E-S4: Trierarchus Minor E-S3: Trierarchus Major E-S2 Trierarchus Elite E-S1 Trierarchus Optio S5: Decurio S4: Decurio Arbitaris S3: Electur S2: Electur Elite S1: Electus Optio NCO Ranks S-S5: Succenturio S-S4: Succenturio Minor S-S3: Seccentirio Major S-S2: Seccentirio Elite S-S1: Seccentirio Optio S-M5: Centurio S-M4: Centurio Minor S-M3: Centurio Major S-M2: Centurio Elite. S-M1: Centurior Invictor Officer Ranks O-9: Chiliarchus O-8: Chiliarchus Minor O-7: Chiliarchus Major O-6: Chiliarchus Elite O-5: Chiliarchus Vicarius O-4: Chiliarchus Abirtarus O-3: Chiliarchus Invictor O-2: Chiliarchus Incorpus O-1: Chiliarchus optio O-S9: Navarchus O-S8: Navarchus Minor O-S7: Navarchus Major O-S6: Navachus Elite O-S5: Navarchus Vicarius O-S4: Navarchus Abirtarus O-S3: Navarchus Invictor O-S2: Navarchus Incorpus O-S1: Navarchus Princeps High Command Ranks C-9: Legionis Praefectus C-8: Legionis Generalis C-7: Divisionis Praefectus C-6: Divisionis Generalis C-5: Generalis Major C-4: Corporis Praefectus C-3: Corporis Generalis C-2: Vice-Generalis C-1: Lord Governor Militant Leader I-1: Imperitorice: Leia Mercy Support ranks Lead Diplomat: Stirn Aurotharius Head MP: Katina Knotler Head Trainer: Ratchet Exonar Head Recruiter: Command Staff Currently In Play C-2 Vice-Generalis: Stirn Aurotharius C-1 Lord Governor Militant: Pr0wer Miles, Shiv Silversmith I-1 Imperitorice: Leia Mercy Alliances and Enemies Vox Aeron doesn't normally ally it self to any military. In fact is is quite rare, instead most groups are seen as neutral in order to show our willingness to help anyone in the community, however it this doesn't mean we'll assist them in military ops. Neutral groups are simple militaries that we have diplomatic ties with. Allies: Ordo Imperialis Neutral Powers: Ascendant Initiative Blood Fist Big Head Squad Black Mamba Chthonic Syndicate Exilion Enclave Merczateers Militent Collective Proxima Centauri Phoenix Embers Regius Inquisition Enemies: Vanguard Armed Forces Alliance Navy 2142 Silver Hawk Army C.A.T.I S.L.A.D World Atheist Warriors Current Sim Location After the VAC moved from Goleta Dalliez they then purchased their current sim, Fenris, located near Base. 'Account Legacy and actually' Mizore Starfire aka Leia Mercy, Mazzy Fastback, KitLongtail, sukiamaya. Category:History